Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!
by AiYui
Summary: The Prefect and the Illusionist in a concert together! Watch as they sing that oh-so-pretty song and showcase their "best" qualities and possessions! Oh my crappy summary  Sorry, please read if you have the time. :


**Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!**

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

...

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: Today, we gladly present to you a very special present!

Yui: The most waited (well, we are actually the one excited with it) presentation of all!

AiYui: **"Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!"**

Ai: Sorry! But tickets are all sold out!

Yui: But because you went all the way to clicking this story, you get a free **VIP Pass**!

AiYui: Enjoy~! :)

(**Warning**: Some relevant and necessary author's comments are included in the storyline. You are warned. XD *lol*)

...

* * *

...

The world once stood still.

Yes, it is true, trust me.

And when the world stood still, it directed its eyes on Namimori.

...

Namimori is now sleeping, deep in its peaceful slumber. The night sky was quiet; there were no signs of any drizzles or storms. It was a little misty, though, for it is getting quite cold as the dark time slowly gets a level deeper.

The lights of the homes were off; it certainly seems that everyone is sleeping, no action, no harm…

Namimori haven't been this eerily quiet before… What could be the reason?

...

"GOOD EVENING MINNA-SAN!"

"Ciaossu."

"HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS STILL AWAKE!"

~ a loud cheer and applause from the audience~

"WE ARE STILL AWAKE AND ALIVE! *WHEEE*"

Ah, so here are **all** the people. *the author joins the crowd and cheers*

...

In Namimori Coliseum, (A/N: Why don't I have any talent in name-giving?) everyone is still alive, contradicting the thought that they were all sleeping in their respective homes.

The coliseum was literally filled with people of all ages. There were men, women, parents, children, lovers, gangsters, and Mafia people. Oh, don't forget about the Disciplinary Committee!

...

"ANY MINUTE NOW, WE SHALL START OUR MUCH AWAITED CONCERT OF ALL TIME!" Tsuna was apparently shot by the Dying Will bullet a while ago before the show started. He seems to be super hyper in this time of the night.

"And before all that, we would like all of you to sit comfortably now." Reborn said. He is in his usual outfit and usual demeanor.

Then suddenly, the lights went off.

Spotlights were gaily travelling the whole area. The colors were different and they were all dim and dark in color.

"FOR THE SHOW WILL START IN—"

"THREE!"

The audience started to join the glorious counting.

"TWO!"

Everyone is excited. The cheering had gone up a level higher in tone and the excitement really is flaring up.

"ONE!"

...

The spotlight returned and was teasing the audience as it cheerfully trailed the whole stage. Then, a moment after, it split in two and both directed on…

"Sakura saku maiochiru

Nanimonai boku no te no ue"

"Hakanakute yasashikute

Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana…"

- "Mukuro I love you! Kyaaa~~~!" -

- "Hibari's the best!" -

...

"Kufufu… I have more fans than you Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro said slyly.

"If the number of fans is the one that should be considered in this contest, then everyone should be mine. Or else…" Kyouya looked at the audience and glared at them with a menacing look. "I'll bite you all to death."

- "Kyaa~!" –

-*the crowd cheers wildly*-

"Oya? That looks like a little unfair. It sounds like bribery to me…" Mukuro sang in disappointment.

"Wao, unfair, you say? But I'll do everything… just so to win."

...

"Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou

Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da"

"Boku wa to ieba nanimonai mainichi kuri kaeshite

Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru"

...

Kyouya raised his eyebrow. Deep inside, he seems not to like this awkwardly weird event. But still, this is a contest against his rival, the cursed illusionist…

"Namimori is the best school, and that's certain to say. We have the best facilities, and the students are **disciplined**. "

"Oh, Kokuyo may not be the best one in town but the only thing that I went there because of…"

...

"Sakura saku maiochiru

Nanimonai boku no te no ue

Hakanakute yasashikute

Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana…"

...

"…their very lovely uniform." Mukuro then walks around the stage, showing his "lovely" uniform. He walks leisurely, like how he walks naturally.

Kyouya smirked. "'Lovely'?" he then also walked around the stage in his very scary stature and manner.

"But you look like a janitor… Someone that I would like to bite to death." He added.

Mukuro twitched in his position. He smiled a crescent smile, very creepy…

"Kufufu… But then, you look more like an ordinary gangster than a Fuuki Iinchou."

Kyouya glared at him, and the both of them went on with their show.

...

"Yogoreta supaiku nara

Kokoro no oku nishimaikonda"

"Kore de iindayo to

sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun—"

"Darou…"

...

"Wao," Kyouya remarked in a sarcastic tone. "Where did you get that pineapple hairstyle?"

Mukuro jolted again and grinned widely after.

"Oya?" he smiled again. "This is better, than to be a crow."

Kyouya glared darker than before. Then he gave a swift glance at the audience, making them a little scared with the Prefect's look. It's as if he was looking for someone, but to no avail.

He looked back at Mukuro then said, "Crow, eh?"

Then out of a sudden, Mukuro remembered something. "Oh, look…" he faced the audience, then remarked. "Hibari Kyouya…"

He looked at his rival again and continued, "… has a family of birds."

Kyouya closed his eyes and as he did that, Hibird landed on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes again, and then he shot back, "But you do have a girl at your side."

Then he folded his arms, and remarked. "Think of that, if she was a Namimori student, I could have a better reason to bite you more to death. You are violating her rights and that's against the rules."

"Violating?" Mukuro asked in a rather amused tone. "My cute Chrome you say? I'm not violating in any way… I'm actually helping her to live."

"But for me, everything you do is a violation of rules."

" Oya oya?"

...

"Nakushite

akirameta boru…"

"Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita—"

...

Mukuro got his trident in the middle of their song and held it tightly while Kyouya brought out his tonfas and readied them on his arms.

...

"Haru ga kuru sakihakoru

Gurando ga kaze ni yureru"

"Fumishimete nakidashita

Koboresou kimi mitai na hana—"

...

"Koko ni aru wasuremono

tori ni kita boku no te no ue

hakanakute yasashikute

kowaresou kimi mitai na hana…"

...

~ *a very loud cheer from the audience* "WHEE!" ~

...

Then both of the performers posed with their weapons proudly and… scarily?

Even thought that's the case, the audience applauded and bombarded the whole coliseum with cheers and, apparently, fan girl-shrills.

The people seemed not to mind the loud confusion that they were making in front of "the Chairman" and of someone they might not know of, but is certainly someone you shouldn't mess up with… even if his creepy crescent smile is so adorable~!

...

After that moment of being the most statuesque person in the world, the two proceeded in the center stage and would eventually be joined in by the hosts.

"FIRST AND FOREMOST, WE SHALL BE ASKING THE TWO PARTICIPANTS WITH SEVERAL QUESTIONS TO EASEN UP THEIR TENSION." The Dying Will-shot Tsuna explained. (A/N: I'm sorry for the all-caps.)

"Oh? Interview?" Mukuro asked slyly.

Kyouya already has his usual gloomy atmosphere with him. He seemed to be really pissed with all these noise and **crowding**.

"Hibari Kyouya's not interested anymore?" Mukuro stated in a manner that…I don't really know. *sweat drops*

"AND NOW," Tsuna started to say, "PLEASE BE QUIET!" He yelled because of all the "Kyaah" and "I love you" heard everywhere in the Coliseum.

But one thing that seemed to be intriguing is that Reborn is nowhere to be seen. No trace of him anywhere…and the Dying Will shot Tsuna doesn't seem to notice.

The noise lessened but not completely. This only meant that this event is really, really, really one-of-kind.

"AND NOW—"

Tsuna was stopped short because of Kyouya.

The Prefect was not in the mood anymore so he returned to his usual self. He started attacking Mukuro.

"HEY—"

Tsuna was, but again, cut off because Kyouya swept his tonfa flat on his face, making him fly towards the other end of the stage…

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro muttered happily. (AN: "HAPPILY"?) "So the real show finally starts, eh?"

Kyouya just glared at him as a reply. Then smirked.

* * *

The program is now cut off because of various technical problems.

BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRR

* * *

...

AiYui: I found this in one of my folders. Lucky, I should say, since I thought this got deleted when my laptop got rushed to the hospital for some memory altering. You see, its nervous system got corrupted because of stupid viruses.

~ And if you notice, the writing style suddenly changed. (_The effect of being on hiatus for almost a year_. -.-')

Ryumi: Hey! The fight was not recorded! This is just abdjahsf! Darn those technical problems! .

Ai: Why didn't you just watch the concert instead?

Ryumi: No money.

Ai: You're freaking wealthy.

Ryumi: *speechless* Then I will just hope that someone who isn't stupid enough to put the camera near those two would release the Part Two.

Ai: Don't worry; the concert became well and even reached judging.

Ryumi: Wha-what? Heck! I just hope Part Two comes out!

...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me. Nor the song...nor anything at all. Except Ryumi and the plot...I guess?


End file.
